Saiyan Nature  My Version
by Ultimate'4
Summary: When Turles arrives on Earth, he meets Natalya. He takes her as his mate. The Z-Warriors try to save her.


Sat Feb 05 13:52:39 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:39 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:39 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:39 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:39 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:39 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:39 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:39 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:39 2011: Loading Graphic - SPLASH_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:39 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:44 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:44 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:44 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:44 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - VD_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - VD_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - VD_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - VD_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - VD_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - VD_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - bird_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - collectables_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - waves_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - yellow_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - spray_Grid_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - sharp_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - blurry_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - beestriplarge_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - email_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - email_big_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - water_spray_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - faucet_water_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - boiling_water_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - salad_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - sawdust_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - shower_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - steam_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - dripping_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - map_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - female_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: Loading Graphic - female_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:45 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:46 2011: Loading Graphic - female_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:46 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:46 2011: Loading Graphic - female_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:46 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:46 2011: Loading Graphic - male_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:46 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:47 2011: Loading Graphic - male_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:47 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:47 2011: Loading Graphic - male_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:47 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:48 2011: Loading Graphic - male_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:48 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:48 2011: Loading Graphic - peep_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:48 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:48 2011: Loading Graphic - focus_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:48 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:48 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:48 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:48 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:48 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:48 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:48 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:48 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:48 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:48 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:48 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:48 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:48 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:48 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:48 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:48 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:48 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:48 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:48 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:48 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:48 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:48 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:48 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:48 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:48 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:48 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:48 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:48 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:48 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:48 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:48 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:48 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:48 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:48 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:48 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:48 2011: Loading Graphic - male_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:48 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:49 2011: Loading Graphic - female_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:49 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:49 2011: Loading Graphic - highrez_bodies_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:49 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:49 2011: Loading Graphic - pet_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:49 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:49 2011: Loading Graphic - main_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:49 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:49 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:49 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:49 2011: Loading Graphic - hand_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:49 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:49 2011: Loading Graphic - btn_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:49 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:49 2011: Loading Graphic - btn_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:49 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:49 2011: Loading Graphic - btn_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:49 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:49 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:49 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:49 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:49 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:49 2011: Loading Graphic - btn_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:49 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:49 2011: Loading Graphic - btn_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:49 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:49 2011: Loading Graphic - VD_btn_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:49 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:49 2011: Loading Graphic - VD_btn_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:49 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:49 2011: Loading Graphic - btn_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:49 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:49 2011: Loading Graphic - btn_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:49 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:49 2011: Loading Graphic - btn_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:49 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:49 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:49 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:49 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:49 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:49 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:49 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:49 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:49 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:56 2011: Loading Graphic - vv2_ Sat Feb 05 13:52:56 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:52:57 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:52:57 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:53:02 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:53:02 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:53:19 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:53:19 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:53:19 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:53:19 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:53:29 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:53:29 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:53:29 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:53:29 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:53:29 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:53:29 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:53:29 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:53:29 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:57:07 2011: Loading Graphic - VD_BG_ Sat Feb 05 13:57:07 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:58:01 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:58:01 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 13:58:19 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 13:58:19 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 14:00:27 2011: Loading Graphic - dating_ Sat Feb 05 14:00:27 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 14:01:52 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 14:01:52 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 14:02:09 2011: Seconds Timer out of bounds!  
>Sat Feb 05 14:06:41 2011: Loading Graphic - store_ Sat Feb 05 14:06:41 2011: - Success!<p>

Sat Feb 05 14:06:41 2011: Loading Graphic - store_ Sat Feb 05 14:06:41 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 14:06:41 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 14:06:41 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 14:06:41 2011: Loading Graphic - store_ Sat Feb 05 14:06:41 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 14:06:41 2011: Loading Graphic - store_ Sat Feb 05 14:06:41 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 14:06:41 2011: Loading Graphic - main_ Sat Feb 05 14:06:41 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 14:10:13 2011: Seconds Timer out of bounds!  
>Sat Feb 05 14:15:14 2011: Loading Graphic - awards_ Sat Feb 05 14:15:14 2011: - Success!<p>

Sat Feb 05 14:15:14 2011: Loading Graphic - achievement_ Sat Feb 05 14:15:14 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 14:15:14 2011: Loading Graphic - achievement_progress_ Sat Feb 05 14:15:14 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 14:15:14 2011: Loading Graphic - Sat Feb 05 14:15:14 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 14:15:14 2011: Loading Graphic - familytree_scrollknob_ Sat Feb 05 14:15:14 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 14:15:14 2011: Loading Graphic - familytree_scrollknob_ Sat Feb 05 14:15:14 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 14:15:14 2011: Loading Graphic - familytree_scrollknob_ Sat Feb 05 14:15:14 2011: - Success!

Sat Feb 05 14:15:34 2011: Loading Graphic - achievement_complete_ Sat Feb 05 14:15:34 2011: - Success!  
> <p>


End file.
